


so i don't run right into you (even though that's what i wanna do)

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, a song prompt yay!!!!, also would this be considered angst? idk, bal are best friends and he cares about her, i heard this song on shuffle one day and thought huh. malvie drabble!, mal is sad that her and evie broke up but she still loves her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: mal can't seem to move on after her and evie broke up, but she hates avoiding her.(inspired by into you by julia michaels)
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	so i don't run right into you (even though that's what i wanna do)

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back!! listen i knowwwww yall are tired of drabble after drabble but i PROMISE i have a multichapter fic in the works!!! but anyways, enjoy!

Even though Evie left Mal’s life, she couldn’t leave Mal’s head. 

Ever since they broke up, Mal couldn’t look at certain things without the thought of the brunette being associated with them. It was...a little annoying for her. Once upon a time, they dated, and were happy together, making new memories everyday. Later on, things got a little bumpy for them, and they had to call it off. Mal remembers that moment in detail; it was a rainy Monday night and Evie told Mal those words that she never wanted to hear from her. She tried her absolute best to hold herself together watching Evie leave through her door, feeling every bit of her heart cracking and breaking until it finally shattered, and bursting into tears when she saw her car drive off. She wishes the memory of that night would somehow erase itself from her head, but it sticks, just like all the memories of them being happy and in love together. 

A few weeks later, when she thinks she’s gotten over it, she finds herself at Ursula’s Diner with Carlos and Ben. Mal’s heart felt a little lighter, sipping on a strawberry milkshake and talking with her two friends about anything and everything. Ben was going on about the movie he’d seen last week, and wanted to give an entirely detailed critique of it which Mal and Carlos found admirable yet hilarious. 

The little bell that hangs at the top of the doors rang, which got Mal’s attention, and a sudden wave of fear submerges her entire energy within seconds. There Evie was, standing in between her two friends Harry and Audrey, as they placed their orders at the front counter. Ben takes notice on Mal’s pale face and fixated stare at nothing in particular and he finds it almost eerie that it happened so fast. 

“Hey, um, Mal?” the older boy voices his concern. “Is...everything alright?”

Mal blinks herself out of her own head. “Hm? No it’s um--” Shit, she can’t tell them the real reason. “I just realized I had some unfinished homework I have to do.” 

“Are you sure?” Carlos asks, with the same tone of concern. “You look really pale.” 

“No, no it’s nothing.” says Mal, as she begins to very swiftly fish around in her wallet to pull out a twenty dollar bill and places it under the unfinished milkshake glass. “Here, when Uma comes back, tell her I had to dip. I’m really sorry guys.” 

Her words came out in panicked rambles and her stomach felt uneasy. She needed to get out and away from Evie’s field of vision. Because making eye contact with her ex for the first time in a while was the last thing she needed.

“Well, whatever it is, just take care of yourself. Okay?” Carlos says, grabbing a hold of her hand. 

Mal gives the boy a forced smile as she squeezes his hand lightly. “I will.” 

With that, she exits the diner at a speed faster than she’s ever ran in P.E. Gosh, why did she allow herself to just chicken out at the sight of her ex girlfriend? She thought she’d gotten over her. Mal hated this a lot, and from that moment on she decided to find ways to get Evie out of her head. 

She tries late night driving around Auradon to clear her head, but the opposite happens when she comes across Evie’s favorite clothing stores she always gawks at and the diner which they had their first date. She remembers what they ate on their first date and then it became their favorite restaurant because she absolutely loves the—fuck, she really misses Evie. 

But she doesn’t want to miss Evie. She wants to skip to the stage where she moves on and Evie is out of sight and out of mind. Well, Evie didn’t technically  _ leave _ her life, she said that they could still remain friends. She didn’t want to be Evie’s friend. They had something, something Mal thought was unbreakable between them. 

But she feels guilty. Guilty that she’s missed so many of her friend’s birthday parties and games and recitals all because there was going to be a ninety nine percent chance that  _ Evie was going to be there.  _ She would get text messages from friends, days sometimes hours prior to the event Mal was invited to, and she thinks the best decision is to leave them on read because — how the fuck was she supposed to explain that she couldn’t come celebrate Jay’s football team winning because she’s avoiding her ex-girlfriend until she gets over it? She probably is making herself look like a bad friend, but fuck, she just wishes her and Evie didn’t have so many mutual friends. And she guesses neither her or Evie didn’t tell anyone that they broke up, which explains why there’s a plethora of missed calls and text messages on Mal’s phone that she has yet to answer. Why did it have to be like this? 

She pulls up into her driveway when her phone buzzes, and she hopes that it isn't another invitation anywhere because she’s basically run dry of excuses at this point. Instead, it’s an incoming call from Ben. She stares at the screen for a second, before pressing the green button and holding the phone to her ear.

“Hello?” 

“Hey, Mal.” Ben’s voice sounded soft, but Mal could hear the hint of relief in his tone. “Just wanted to check in on you. I hope you’re doing alright.” 

“No, yeah, no need to worry. I’m fine, it’s just,” she begins, already lying to Ben and herself. “College is kicking my ass and on top of that I’m submitting art portfolios left and right. I’m really sorry for being so distant.” 

“No, it's okay.” Ben says. “It’s just good to hear from you after a while. I mean, you sound like you’re in one piece, which is good.” 

Mal lets a soft chuckle slip. “You’re right. Could’ve been worse.” 

“But seriously, though. If you need someone to talk to or if you wanna go out and do something, I’m always here. Don’t be afraid to reach out.” 

Mal wants to smile, but she feels more guilt than comfort. She really wants to reach out, but not in a situation like this. “Thank you so much, Ben.” 

“No problem. Goodnight, Mal.” 

“Night.” the blonde says as she hears a beeping from the other end of the phone. She clutches her phone to her chest and sighs. 

After a failed attempt of a late night drive to clear her head, she tiredly trudges to her bedroom and crashes onto the silk purple sheets with a sigh, coming into view of her high ceiling. She closes her eyes, watches as the memories of her and the brunette play through her mind yet again like a broken record, and a stray tear falls down her face. And another. And another. 

And she comes to the realization that she can’t keep this up any longer, and she’s still in love with Evie enough to like-- _ not avoid her _ . And she already hates herself for choosing isolation in the first place, instead of actually talking it out. She wants to go back to the way it was, she wants to support her friends and attend events and just be in Evie’s presence without cowering and fleeing the vicinity. It was going to hurt Mal for a little while, because she wasn’t her girlfriend anymore, but she’s aware that the pain she’s feeling right now will hopefully be temporary. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, i encourage you to leave kudos and comments!!!!!! love you guys! 
> 
> (my tumblr: harryuma)


End file.
